Love Letters
by Kokura
Summary: Series of Yuuram events. Need I say more?


A/N: Weeeeeelll...I know I should really be getting I'd Do Anything and Fairy Queen done, and finishing the sequel to Une Belle Journee, but...it's Valentine's! Many hearts to my current pet couple. This is basically a series of short insights into Yuuri and Wolfram's life together as it would have been should they both have been born human, from normal Earth, with no Mazoku, etc. All poems, snippets in italics are by my sister's boyfriend Azzy and are used with her permission. Have fun.

Love Letters

------------------------------------------------

_I love you._

_I love you so much, it hurts._

_I love you, and that alone can keep me alive._

_I love you and I want to be the one to each star in your sky._

_I love you: You are my sun and my moon and my heart and my everything._

_I love you so much I feel as if fire courses through my veins, warming me with passion._

_I love you to the depths and breadths of my very soul, and with every fiber of my being._

_I love you: You are beautiful, loving and caring right when I need it most._

_I love you and I will never let you go, no matter what the cost._

_I love you, and will love you for now to forever._

_I love you so much, I feel like I'm dying._

_I love you._

------------------------------------------------

The day Yuuri first saw Wolfram, he was running, soaked and cursing, to his Calculus class all the way across the enormous high school campus when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a spot of bright yellow sunlight amidst the dreary rain. He paused -just for a moment- and continued sprinting on once he saw that golden flash of sunshine dashing towards the classroom fencing club was held in, retaining a vague impression of buttercups and emeralds, dewy and limpid from the rain, in kingfisher blue. A little later, while thinking idly over the events of his day (still running for his life, as well as his permanent record that already had two of the three tardies neccessary for detention), he realized that the figure he had glimpsed was, most possibly, the most attractive being he'd ever seen.

He was made it in five minutes after the class started, and the teacher sent him to the bathroom to dry off.

------------------------------------------------

The day Wolfram first saw Yuuri, he was rushing to his Chemistry class, ducking and weaving through a veritable net of students that seemed intent upon gettin in his way when he was hit, suddenly, by some asshole who apparently thought it would be funny to knock over a freshman (and, DAMMIT, he wasn't a freshman, he was a fucking _junior_ and totally could have kicked the shithead's ass, but for the tiny fact that he didn't actually see who had done it) and his backpack and books went flying. He knelt down quickly to gather them up as fast as was humanly possible, but then his pencil box burst open, and hundreds of pens, colored pencils, and erasers came tumbling out. Swearing angrily, he began to collect his spilled supplies when, out of nowhere, a hand reached out and helped him pick up the last few pencils. He looked up, and all he saw was two endless, deep pools of dark water, and a calm smile. Snapping out of his daze, he thanked his helper hurriedly and ran away, garnering a feeling of ravens and kings.

When he rushed in, the teacher looked up briefly then sentenced him to extra homework for being tardy.

------------------------------------------------

_If you love me as I love you,_

_Nothing can stand in our way;_

_Not storms, nor fire, nor flood, nor ice._

_We won't want for anything;_

_Our love alone shall suffice._

------------------------------------------------

The second time Yuuri saw Wolfram, he was walking home from school, back soldier-straight as always, seemingly attentive and alert to his surroundings, but really daydreaming. As he passed by the park, he saw goldenrod yellow flash by, and turned in its direction. He stood in awe and watched him lunge and parry, slicing through the air at an invisible opponent with his fencing foil with all of the deadly grace and speed of a peregrine falcon. He saw the slender line of the milk-white body twist as the adolescent turned, avoiding an imaginary thrust from his adversary, then looked on, observing the subtle flexing of his muscles under his skin as the blond returned the attack with one of his own. It was beautiful, dramatic and stirring and, if he was not mistaken, a bit arousing to watch this lovely boy duel with the air, whipping through it with an elegance that brought to mind images of dancing and flying, the fencer like fire, flickering and bright and so alluring that you simply couldn't look away, but he had to; his mother was making his favorite dinner tonight and he was very, very hungry.

For more than food.

------------------------------------------------

The second time Wolfram saw Yuuri, he was riding his horse through the meadow near his mother's family's country home during Spring Break, galloping as fast as he could and relishing the feel of wind in his hair and on his face. He slowed down gradually as he approached the woodlands, and was struck with a whim to go find the little clearing where he had spent so much time as a child, but when he arrived, he found it already occupied. The black-haired man (for, really, you could not call him a boy) was shadowfighting, striking like a snake at nonexistent opponents with astonishing speed, muscles playing under his bronzed skin and sweat dripping off of his lean, strong frame. The blond stood and watched, open-mouthed, as the man executed a series of leaps and kicks that made him look as though he defied the very laws of gravity. It was entrancing and oddly sensual, the way he cut through the air using his own body as a weapon, and Wolfram vowed, as he reluctantly dragged his eyes away from the man in the clearing, that he would never, ever, ever again deride the cheesy martial-arts movies that his mother was so fond of, and a thought nagged at him that the man seemed quite familiar.

His parents couldn't figure out why he suddenly was obsessed with Bruce Lee.

------------------------------------------------

_I see you see me see you_

_watch me watch you watch me_

_know you know me know you_

_see me love you, watch you love me_

------------------------------------------------

Yuuri and Wolfram finally met, for the first time, at a party hosted by one of the seniors at their school. Wolfram was standing at the refreshment table, tasting his drink warily (last time, the host had thought it would be a great lark if someone spiked the punch and he'd woken up with a pounding headache the next day, nearly naked and in a strange boy's bed) when someone slid next to him and asked, in a deep, sensual voice, if the punch was safe. The blond looked up and froze, seeing the man who had been practising in the clearing. Yuuri smirked. He had seen the boy and somehow known that it was the same one he had seen dashing towards the fencing classroom and dueling in the park. He looked at Wolfram, and noted idly that the darkness brought out the light in the blond's eyes and the flashing dance lights did not make him seem pallid, sickly, or odd like they did to others. Wolfram looked up at Yuuri's face and observed that the darkness seemed to drape over his form like some sort of cloak and that the occaisional light that flashed behind him appeared to be lightning in a storm. They stood silently for the rest of the party, enjoying each others' presence and, when he left, Yuuri kissed Wolfram senseless and slid a slip of paper into his jacket while the blond boy was dazed, then swept away like a king. Wolfram went home at three in the morning and spent the next two hours staring at the phone number and wondering if he should call.

He finally did.

------------------------------------------------

_When I see you, my heart sings,_

_My soul becomes warm,_

_And I grow wings._

------------------------------------------------

Their first date came two months after the party where they'd met, four weeks since the kiss good-bye, and thirty days after that first phone call. It took place at the very edge of town after midnight, and hand-in-hand the two strolled through the woodlands bordering the stream that ran past the school grounds, talking and laughing softly in quiet, gentle, lovers' voices. Wolfram had packed food; light food for snacking and a fine champagne that had been given to him as a congratulations for his winning the regional fencing competition. They found a spot where there were a few relatively flat rocks to sit on and began to eat, gazing at one another the entire time. Yuuri found himself staring, entranced, as the boy (_no,_ his mind whispered,_ YOUR boy_) delicately ate of the finger foods and cleaned himself of the crumbs, features highlighted by the moonlight from the gibbous-shaped entity, then shook himself and continued eating his. After they finished, they stood, a perfectly matched pair, and walked slowly, reluctantly, back to Yuuri's car.

Both sets of parents never found out about that first date, but Wolfram's at least knew that something had made him so happy he glowed.

------------------------------------------------

_You are my world._

_You are my life, my soul, my heart._

_Without you, there is no me._

_I can only hope that the reverse is also true._

------------------------------------------------

The first time they made love was in an abandoned classroom. It was hot and hurried, rushed, rough, and passionate, but both still remembered it as the best time of their entire lives. Needless to say, the actual event was not nearly so romantic.

Especially the part where the teacher walked in.

------------------------------------------------

_I will spend the rest of my life with you._

_Loving you, worshipping you._

_And know that no matter what else changes,_

_At least that will remain true._

------------------------------------------------

Many, many years passed, and the two went to college, keeping in contact. Events flashed by at the speed of light.

They loved.

They fought.

They loved again.

And finally, when Yuuri was twenty-seven and Wolfram was twenty-six, the former proposed to the latter. There was no ring; he had, instead, bought Wolfram a necklace with a dragon entwining a falcon hanging on the slender curve. It was beautiful, and Yuuri didn't make a single mistake, though he'd been worrying about doing so for the past week (all right, so he stumbled _once_, but Wolfram was too happy and surprised to hold that against him).

Of course, the blond said yes.

And so, on February fourteenth, Saint Valentine's Day, Wolfram von Bielenfield became engaged to Yuuri Shibuya.

And, of course, they lived happily ever after.

_Finis._

------------------------------------------------


End file.
